1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a heat dissipation assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a heat sink directly attached to an upper surface of an internally mounted electronic component for heat dissipation. With the development of computer technology, the electronic components, such as central processing units, generate more and more heat. Therefore, such heat dissipation method is now often inadequate.